Fitting a hearing device is a process of adjusting parameters in a hearing device in accordance with individual needs of a hearing device user. Conventionally, a hearing care professional—also called fitter—adjusts the parameters of the hearing device based on the individual audiogram and a so called fitting formula or prescription. If the user reports problems, particular parameters may be fine-tuned by the fitter. Only basic parameters such as volume and hearing program are normally adjusted by the user him- or herself, and usually at runtime and not during fitting. The fitting process is normally carried out in the fitter's office or practice.
In a conventional fitting of a hearing device, the fitter interrogates the hearing device user and changes the parameters of the hearing device according to the user's feedback. However, the observations of the fitter and his ensuing estimations of what the user perceives are imprecise, and the resulting parameter settings are usually suboptimal.
Furthermore, the fitting process is usually carried out locally, i.e. the hearing care professional and the hearing device user join together at the same physical location. Such face-to-face fitting sessions are however not always possible, e.g. when a hearing device user lives very far from the hearing care professional's practice, or when a hearing device user is immobile.
States of the art reflecting known teachings in the field are, for example, U.S. 2009/060214 A1, WO 2012/107085 al, U.S. 2011/044483 A1, CH 706 077 A2 and WO 2008/025858 A1.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for fitting a hearing device or a binaural hearing device, which method does at least not have one of the drawbacks mentioned above.